


Pollen Season

by justabore



Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabore/pseuds/justabore
Relationships: Jason Dixon/Red Welby
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Pollen Season

“你说啥？”  
红发仔说出那句话之前，迪克森正在绞尽脑汁地策划越狱计划。医生让他再在这里躺两周，门儿都没有。他们拆掉绷带的那一秒钟，迪克森就要赶快离开这个鬼地方回警局去。要不是他的脸痒到像是浇了硫酸铜而他们又告诫他哪怕只用指甲尖抓一下就会永远失去这张俊脸的话，迪克森恨不得现在撕掉满头绷带，当作自己签署自己的出院证明。  
红发仔的那句话把他的计划全部打乱了。  
“我说你那玩意儿也太大了。”红发仔维尔比自言自语道，“人真的会有这么大吗，简直快像马那么大了，像马人一样，那个什么动画片里那个，马男……”  
迪克森的脸又开始剧烈地痒了，只好用指肚隔着纱布娘里娘气地磨蹭：“你他妈的脑子有毛病吗？”  
“我跟你说对不起，没跟你说对不起我好爱你麻烦你快点来搞我屁股吧隔壁的雀斑猛男。”意识到自己即将控制不住力道，迪克森强硬地用另一只手按下这只。  
红发仔的鼻尖本来就已经红透，现在他的整张苍白脸都涨红了：“我没有要搞你屁股，警官。”两根竹竿似的胳膊挥舞着比划起来，“你翻身，病号服蹭歪了，我看见了你的鸟，你的鸟很大，句号。跟搞屁股有什么关系，谁提出搞屁——”一个非常响亮的喷嚏打断了这段长篇论证。那是一种会让红发仔这么瘦的人浑身骨头都打颤的、充满不详预兆的巨大喷嚏，让迪克森脱口而出的“保佑你”显得情真意挚。  
“我没——”又是一个。  
“只是——”三。  
“花粉——”四。  
“过——”五。红发仔看上去摇摇欲坠，随时昏倒。迪克森不得不翻身下床，端着他的两个胳膊肘像端果盘那样把他弄回床上，并按下护士铃。  
“别！”迪克森拔掉他床头的鲜花时，红发仔发出一声尖叫，在鼻涕眼泪的夹击中挤出帕梅拉的名字。那是他办公室外面的那个小妞送的。她被迪克森打断的鼻子是永久性的，但这点小事显然无法阻挠真爱的力量。  
这下好了，他们手头积累的问题除了越狱计划，迪克森超乎常人的大鸟，还有花粉过敏症。


End file.
